


Love Lines

by ThwipBit (charlion_em)



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, not much world building just accept it, stupid amounts of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlion_em/pseuds/ThwipBit
Summary: On your 18th birthday you are given a journal which links to your soulmate.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CreativityFlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityFlow/gifts).



> For CreativityFlow (I'm sorry if my anon asks gave this away x.x I was trying to be sneaky)

 

 

Sam stared at the journal in his hands. It was smooth to the touch, it's cover a glossy pattern of red and blue over a matte black. His whole life _should_ revolve around this moment, everyone told him to be excited, to be _thankful_.

But he wasn't any of those things. When you spend your free time (and other time) saving the planet and the galaxy, love and soulmates slip far away from your mind and seem more of a burden than a gift. The only reason he even went to the institute to pick up his soul-journal was to appease his mother.

Even now, he could hear her saying, 'Soulmates are a gift! You deserve some happiness in your life'.

Getting time alone had not been easy; his mom and sister had hovered over him the whole way home from the institute and all through lunch. They wanted to peer inside his journal and help him compose his first message, offering way too sappy suggestions every few seconds or debating what color ink he should use.

He'd had half a mind to fly away to the desert- or the moon- just to escape their hovering.

In the end, he'd simply escaped to his room. What a way to spend his 18th birthday.

Sam glared down at the cover of the journal. "You're lucky I was even home. I should have went looking for a space fight yesterday just to avoid you for a few more days."

Sam sat it on his desk and turned to flop face down on his small bed. If he ignored it, it would go away…. Right?

He rolled over to his back, and as his head lulled to the side his eyes landed on the journal. Sam huffed, standing from his bed and snatching the offending book and a pen.

The cover mocked him as he stared at it, his face partially reflected back at him. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

Carefully, like something may jump out at him, Sam peeled open the cover. The pages inside were plain white with narrow lines across the page. And where he expected (hoped) to find a blank page, he instead found words.

The first entry was dated around four months prior. "So, I'm the younger one? Typical."

He skimmed over the words, then flipped the pages. His soulmate had written a few entries, all addressed "dear soulmate" or "su-". Sam flipped back to the first page and read the messy handwriting.

_#1_

 

 

 

> ' _Dear Soulmate,_
> 
> _That sounds weird to write… well, here I am. The journal is blank so I guess you haven't gotten yours yet? I hope you aren't much younger than me… I don't think I could stand to wait too long._
> 
> _What do people usually talk about? The lady at the Institute near me wasn't very helpful. But there was a long line- so I can understand her disinterest. These should come with a manual or something._
> 
> _I have so many questions!_
> 
> _Like- my journal looks completely different than my friend Harry's. And it doesn't seem to suit my style or personality. I'd never choose blue, black, and gold… and it's small, I'd rather have something larger. I wonder if it is meant to suit you? What does yours look like?_
> 
> _Geeze, for as amazing as soulmate bonds are… no one really talks about these journals too much, do they? Is it because it's a newer thing and they're afraid? Or is figuring it out part of the appeal?_
> 
> _Okay, well, I shouldn't write you a novel. But I'm sure I'll have more questions. It will be fun to figure them out together, huh?_
> 
>  

The entry ended there, no signature or name. Sam thought about his larger journal, with its reds and blues and wondered if it fit his soulmate's personality. He glanced through the entries again, seeing they were numbered up to 4.

Before he could begin on entry #2, his helmet sounded, alerting him to an incoming transmission. He pulled it on, setting the journal in the space between his bed and dresser. He would read the rest later.

"Nova- coming in hot planet side with a rogue Chittari ship. Northern US by the look of it."

"Copy that, Rocket. On my way."

Sam took off from his window, heading north and scanning the sky for signs of debris. He was over Wyoming when Rocket's voice came over his com again.

"Kid, it's current trajectory has it heading to New York City."

Sam groaned to himself as he turned East. "Roger that. In route."

New York was a cesspool of villains and heroes, and every time he had a mission there he was reminded of just why he left SHIELD'S program. He still had the old team's frequency programmed in, so he accessed it.

"Nova to Spider-Man. Come in." For a few minutes he wondered if there would be a reply. Maybe he used a new frequency now, or maybe he would just flat out ignore him.

"Hey there Spark Plug. I'm guessing this alien ship in Times Square belongs to you?" Spider-Man's voice was as mocking as ever. "It's cool, _my_ team has the sitch' under control."

Sam grit his teeth as he flew into the city. Sure enough, his old team was already on it. One of the crashed Chittari had White Tiger and Iron Fist pinned down, firing at them from the cover of the wreckage. The other was engaged with Power Man, matching him punch for punch.

Sam didn't wait for Spider-Man to show, he flew down, side swiping the alien shooting at White Tiger and Iron Fist. He flew him into the side of a building before flying him back to the ship with the intent to fold him inside. Before he could bend the metal around the Chittari, webbing hit the alien in the chest.

"What are-" The webbing exploded before Sam could finish his question. It sent him backwards, making him drop the Chittari in his confusion.

"Get outa my city, glow stick."

Sam looked around, the Chittari Power Man had been fighting was out cold on the road, his arms and legs webbed together. The one he'd been fighting, however, was standing, his gun back in hand.

"Stay out of Guardian's matters, you pest!" Leave it to Spider-Man to mess up his plan. He glanced around, finding the heroes had surrounded the crashed ship. "Someone stay on the other one, those webs won't hold it once it comes around."

He kept his eyes trained on the Chittari in front of him, trying to find an opening. Spider-Man swung between them, arm extended as he webbed the alien's legs. The other hero dodged as the Chittari opened fire, and Sam barely dodged it himself.

"Look Webs, this is my fight. I fight these guys like every other week." Though, it was usually in space and not face to face… more blowing up ships than dodging bullets. Usually.

Spider-Man was already swinging away, "That's nice, want a gold star?"

Sam hovered above the road, reassessing the battle. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Spider-Man swung around to regroup with the other heroes. But, as he swung past the downed Chittari, a clawed hand reached up, gripping at his leg and pulling him down to the hard asphalt. Sam grit his teeth, why did no one listen to him?

White Tiger and Power Man raced to help, while Iron Fist was left alone against the one with the gun. Sam flew around, so he was behind the Alien then rushed in, bowling into the hulking beast and sending them both into the building in front of them. Iron Fist was able to gracefully jump away, and caught the gun as the Chittari dropped it.

"Hey kid," Rocket's voice was smug over the com. "You and your friends need some help?"

Sam pulled the Chittari out of the brick, floating them both up and towards the center of the road. He glanced up, and just as he expected, Rocket's ship was coming over the top of the buildings and descending towards them.

"Got room in your cargo hold?" Sam flew up to greet his ship, toting the unconscious Chittari along. "And some restraints?"

Rocket grumbled, "Yea yea. You Earth creatures and your morals."

* * *

Later, after both Aliens were properly taken care of and off planet, Sam landed on top of a skyscraper. Iron Fist stood on the ledge, looking out over the city and addressed him without turning.

"You still fight well. I wish you would have given the team a full chance."

"It wasn't the team, Danny. I love working with you guys, you know that."

Now Danny did turn. "Sam, Spider-Man isn't a bad guy. Once we got to know him, we've all actually become good friends. And his Aunt even let us stay with them after the Tricarrier was destroyed."

"So, he just hated me then?" He had leapt for joy when Fury gave him the chance to be on a team. Loved working with them… and he was even more ecstatic when Spider-Man was going to join. Then he'd met him, and he was less than impressed to say the least.

"No. He just takes a while to open up."

"Well," Sam stretched, tired of the conversation. "Better get home before Mom worries."

"Wait."

Danny placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded at the buildings across from them. Sam followed his motion and found Spider-Man swinging their way. Before he could decide if he should bolt or not, the other hero landed on the building next to him.

"Webhead." Sam nodded at him in acknowledgement. "Don't worry, I was just leaving."

Spider-Man rubbed at the back of his head, rocking precariously backwards on the heels of his feet. "Look, Sparky… I - uh - I'm sorry."

Sam blinked at him, wondering what the trick was.

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk when you wanted to team up way back when. You're a capable hero, and you're welcome here anytime." He was looking out over the city, but turned when Sam hovered up.

"Uh uh. Is there a 'and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you today and nearly caused time square to be destroyed' in there too?"

Spider-Man nodded. "Sorry about that too. Power Man wouldn't stop reminding me about it."

Well, this was certainly unexpected, but not unwelcome. "Eh, screw it. It's my birthday, so what the hell I'll accept your apology." He shrugged and held out his hand.

Spider-Man took it with some caution. "Well, happy birthday then."

* * *

It was well past midnight when Sam returned home. Even with his help, cleaning up the mess caused by the Chittari took a long time. Though, it wasn't so bad without the tension between him and Spidey.

Despite the long day, he wasn't tired yet. He stared at his ceiling, thinking over the day, the fight, the end of a rivalry… it had been a good birthday.

Speaking of his birthday…

Sam reached down between his bed and dresser, pulling the journal up to him. "This is so…"

So what? He hadn't decided yet. Stupid? Unnecessary? Exciting? It didn't matter, he couldn't put someone in danger just for the possibility of love. His mother and Kaelynn were enough to worry about.

He would just write the person a note, letting them know he wasn't interested in ever meeting. He would let them down gently, give them the chance to find love 'the old fashioned way'.

The notes his soulmate left gave him pause. He should at least read them before breaking their heart, right? Maybe there was something there he could use to personalize his let down?

Entry #2

 

 

 

> _' Soulmate,_
> 
> _Heeeey! You have your journal yet?'_

Entry #3

 

 

 

> _'SU-_
> 
> _Ok… what if we meet and don't like each other? Or live in different places? How will that work? And I start college soon… so there's that. Maybe we should just stay pen pals? Never meet, but be there for each other?_
> 
> _Also, I've been wondering… if this is a form of Asgardian magic like Strange says… I wonder who Loki was matched with. Or do they not use it? If they stopped using it, there would be a reason, right? What if something went wrong and we are doomed to repeat it if we don't stop?'_

#4

 

 

 

> _'Soulmate,_
> 
> _So, in relation to my last note… I guess I should tell you about myself? I'm from New York. My job… my job is dangerous. Which is why I'm being so hesitant about meeting. Guess I should be honest, huh? You don't deserve to be a target or something just because you're attached to me… I've lost enough people in my life already._
> 
> _Ugh. I seriously hope I'm not waiting a long time for a reply. A friend just got theirs and their soulmate's first entry was nearly 3 years ago!'_

Sam stared at the last entry, rereading the words over a few times. Asking himself questions wouldn't get him answers, though. So he picked up his pen from where it fell that morning and scratched out an entry of his own. He was happy to note his soulmate's handwriting was just as shoddy as his.

 

 

 

> _'Hey…?_
> 
> _This is awkward. Hello! I got my journal this morning and just had a chance to read your notes. You have the same questions I do. And the same concerns._
> 
> _But… no journal match has been wrong so far? So maybe this would work between us?_
> 
> _Or not. Idk. This is dumb. I have more things to worry about than love and soulmates._
> 
> _My job is dangerous too. And I'm often… away from home. I travel a lot, sometimes gone for weeks at a time. And I don't want to burden anyone else with my life, it's bad enough my family is aware that I may just not come back one day._
> 
> _But… maybe we could meet? And if we find we are not compatible… we stay friends? Like you suggested :) it would be nice to have a friend I can count on._
> 
> _Oh- my journal is large. And it is mostly red and blue. Yours sounds like a good match for me haha._
> 
> _I never got your name btw_
> 
> _-Sam '_

Well, done was done. Like the saying went 'Curiosity killed the cat. But the satisfaction brought it back'. Hopefully there would be satisfaction. The growing prospect of actually meeting his soulmate sent a tingly, giddy, feeling coursing through his body.

* * *

Sam woke late the next morning and immediately checked the journal. Well, first he had to wipe the drool off of the cover since he apparently rolled onto it in the middle of the night. His heart jumped into his throat when he saw there was a reply already.

 

 

 

> _'Sam,_
> 
> _Wait…_ Sam _antha or_ Sam _uel? Either would be cool, just curious. Mine is Peter._
> 
> _Yep, your journal sounds like a shoe in for me. You'll understand why when I show you my work uniform ;)_
> 
> _You said you travel a lot… will you be near NYC anytime soon? I have to admit, I'm excited to meet you now. It's weird. I've never thought much about this, but the idea of having something good in my life is making me think it may be worth the risk. And we both have dangerous jobs, so I guess we'll both be equally worried lol. Though, my job is definitely the most dangerous!_
> 
> _Well. Um. Yea. I won't be able to check my journal 'till this evening. Day job haha._
> 
> _-Peter'_

"Why do you have that dopey smile? Oh! Did your soulmate talk to you?" Kaelynn pushed the door open the whole way, inviting herself into Sam's room with a flourish of ribbons and glitter.

"Yes, now shoo." Sam closed the book so she couldn't see as she climbed over him. "Where is Mom?"

"Work," She dragged out the vowel as she reached over him. "Let me see!"

"Kae. Please. This is stressful enough." As he strained to keep the journal away, he fell to his side and the journal tumbled from his hand and onto the floor. Kaelynn was quicker, plucking it from the floor and paging through it before he could stop her. He rolled off the bed, yanking it from her hands before she could read too much.

"KAE!"

She blinked up at him with a frown. "It's blank."

Sam opened the book and found the writing still there. "No it isn't. Wait." He turned the page to face her. "You can't see that?"

She shook her head.

Sam grinned, "That's so cool!" He picked up his pen and opened up to the recent page. "I'm going to reply, then I'll come down for breakfast and tell you about it."

He eyes lit up, "Really?" She hugged him and skipped back out of his room.

 

 

 

> _'Peter,_
> 
> _My name is Samuel. But you can call me Sam. So you're a dude. Never gave it much thought to my sexuality before. Sounds like you have though._
> 
> _So, I just learned something cool thanks to my nosey sister! No one but me (and probably you) can read what is written in this! Must be a part of the magic? It will make being pen pals less awkward since I can write in public without worry!_
> 
> _I was actually in NYC yesterday. I can come anytime, what day/time/place? Name it and I'll be there (barring an emergency). Tell me what you'll be wearing and I'll prove my job is more dangerous._
> 
> _-Sam '_

* * *

 

 

 

> _'Sam,_
> 
> _Mine is more dangerous, no contest. But I'll let you try. Then one up you :) :)_
> 
> _Sorry, should have mentioned the 'for your eyes only' thing. Having older friends has its advantages haha._
> 
> _Anytime you say? Tomorrow morning, 9am. There is a coffee shop near Battery Park, over by the Harbor House. I'll be wearing a Spider-Man hoodie, jeans, and a backpack. And I have brown hair._
> 
> _Cya_
> 
> _-Peter '_

Sam smirked at the words on the page and scrawled out a reply before turning to his computer to research the area.

 

 

 

> _'Peter,_
> 
> _You smug bastard. I'll be there, even though you're a Spider-Man fan ;)_
> 
> _-Sam'_

* * *

Sam waited on the rooftop across from the coffee shop. It was early, only 8:30am, yet the streets were already bustling. With the help of his helmet, he knew he would have no trouble spotting Peter.

His stomach gave a groan of protest. There was food and coffee RIGHT THERE. It totally had nothing to do with how nervous he was. At least Peter didn't know his face yet. So, if this went horribly wrong, he could easily disappear forever.

He hovered around, bored and restless.

Then, down by the water, he spotted Peter. Or it could be Peter. It was still early… but he was wearing exactly what Peter described. And he had brown hair.

Sam watched him walk along the metal barrier separating the park from the water below. He was headed towards the coffee shop at a leisurely pace, hands in his pockets. He cut down an alley between the harbor house and a nearby building, and that's when Sam made his move.

He flew up, over the house, and dropped down behind Peter. All as quietly as he could, with his nova force dim. His feet hovered over the ground, and before he could speak, Peter tensed.

"Guess it's hard to sneak up on you, huh? Peter, right?"

"Yep." Peter nodded, his back still towards Sam.

Before he could turn around, Sam wrapped his arms around him from behind and took off vertically. Peter was taller than him, and if it wasn't for the enhanced strength of the Nova Force, Sam doubted he'd be able to lift him. Especially true once he noticed the toned muscles under his hands.

"It's Sam, by the way," he said a few seconds later as he sat Peter on the rooftop.

"Yea…?" Peter turned, his blue eyes guarded. "Nova?"

Sam smirked and posed. "Yep. My job is totally more dangerous."

Peter chuckled, "What do you win then? Not that I'm conceding, because I'm not."

Sam pursed his lips. He hadn't thought of what he'd win. And certainly hadn't expected Peter's nonchalance at learning his soulmate was a hero.

Peter shrugged. "Makes sense, I guess." He leaned in close to Sam, "Now buckle up, Sparky."

Sam opened his mouth to question Peter, but snapped it shut when Peter pulled a mask over his head. "You have got to be -" Peter gripped him around the waist and webbed them back down to the alley, "-kidding me."

Peter pulled the mask off, his hair jutting out at all angles. "No joke this time. Maybe later." He leaned back against the side of the building as he tucked the mask away into his bag. "So, tie?"

"No! DUDE. I go into space."

Peter shrugged one shoulder. "Stay here in New York for a week. Work with the team. Then- tell me it isn't more dangerous."

"Maybe I will." Sam pulled his helmet off, watching Peter's awe as his suit dematerialize. He stored his helmet in his own bag and gave Peter a tentative smile.

Peter was staring. "So, that was cool. Much better than wearing your suit under your clothes." He pulled up the hem of his shirt to reveal the costume below.

"So, coffee? Food. I'm starving."

Peter smiled, "Yea, lets go."

As they walked down the sidewalk, Sam noted their height difference. Totally not fair. "So, you're, ah, good with this? With me?"

Peter paused midstep. "Good with what?"

"With me. Being who I am… and…." Sam shrugged.

A muscled arm snaked around his shoulders. "Sam, I haven't see the journals be wrong yet. And you're cute, so bonus!" He pulled Sam closer.

Sam blushed and ducked his head so Peter couldn't see. "Yea, you're not bad to look at either." They continued their walk, Peter's arm still around him. "So, what do we do now?"

"I thought we were getting breakfast."

Sam groaned. "I'm being serious."

"So am I. Breakfast is serious business." Peter laughed. "Look. We'll figure it out as we go, right? And if you have to go to space or whatever, you'll have your journal so we can talk."

Sam nodded, content for now. Peter's arm was warm, and he knew he could trust him. And, like everything else in his life, he would take it one day at a time.

* * *

1 year later...

 

 

 

> _Peter,_
> 
> _I love you_
> 
> _-Sam_

 

 

 

 

> _Sam,_
> 
> _You're right next to me. What are you doing?_

 

 

 

> _Peter,_
> 
> _I practiced and practiced, but I got all teary eyed every time. You're my everything, Peter. And…_
> 
> _Will you marry me?_

 

> _Sam,_
> 
> _You dork. Of course! I love you so much. Now put the journal down because I'm pouncing on you!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
